


Red Eye

by DoreyG



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Biting, Community: comment_fic, Hal is a Mouthy Bastard, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hal," Bruce says, warning against his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Eye

"Fuck," he hisses as his back hits the wall, and in the next moment Bruce is on top of him - covering his mouth with a bruising kiss, " _fuck_."

"Hal," Bruce says, warning against his lips.

"What?" It takes effort, serious effort, to pull back but he does it anyway. Bares his teeth in response to the darkness on Bruce's face, "don't you _like_ my mouth?"

"I'd like it a lot better," Bruce growls ever so deliberately, "if it was _still_."

Bruce's eyes are dark, his mouth is bitten red and his face is pinched in that certain way that suggests a murder in progress. He's aware that he must look little better - his hair is mussed, his back aches and he can feel something wet and slick dripping from the graze on his neck.

"Aw, baby," he sneers, and uses the distraction to reverse their positions - pin _Bruce_ back against the wall with a casual roll of his body, "don't hold your breath."


End file.
